You and Me
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: Hate separated Olivia and Fitz. Can love bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

_"I can't be your friend anymore."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're brown."_

_"What?"_

_"My dad says I can't be friends with black people. I told him you're brown, and he said its the same thing."_

_"That's stupid." Olivia said._

_"We can still hangout at school."_

_"My grandpa doesn't like white people."_

_"Why not?"_

_"He says white people are evil."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because of slavery and other stuff."_

_Fitz kicked the dirt with his sneaker and stuffed his hands further into his pockets. He really liked Olivia, but he didn't want to be in trouble with his dad. She was pretty and nice. He turned around to make sure his dad wasn't looking out the window. Olivia slumped her shoulders and Fitz leaned forward pecking her cheek. Olivia giggled._

_"You will always be my best friend Olivia."_

/

"What are you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing."

"You're lost in your thoughts."

"I haven't been home in a very long time."

"How long has it been?"

"Twenty years."

"We can visit more often."

"There's nothing here Edison."

"Mom, can we get out of the car?"

Olivia turned around and forced a smile for her kids. They were bored. She looked out the window, and she couldn't look away from the sight a few feet away from their SUV. A boy, about six years old riding a bike. He was the exact replica of Fitzgerald. A woman stood beside the bike ready to help if he fell.

"You're doing great Fitz. Mama's proud of you."

She looked further up the street, and her eyes glistened when she saw him walking down the street with a briefcase. He kissed the woman's cheek and turned around with keys in his hand. A few seconds later, he was stepping into an SUV.

"Do you know them?" Edison asked.

"No." Olivia said.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm not keeping it."_

_"We can keep the baby and get married."_

_"I'm not having my baby around your racist family."_

_"Really Livvie? Your grandpa still calls me the 'white boy' whenever he sees me."_

_"I can't change the way he thinks about white people."_

_"I hate that you act like black people can't be racist."_

_"I'm leaving next week."_

_"So you're really going to DC?"_

_"I'm not giving up my scholarship."_

_/_

"Olivia, have you ever had an abortion?"

Olivia frowned unsure how to answer the question.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm ready to have sex with my boyfriend. I don't know if I'm pro choice or not."

"Are you taking birth control pills?"

"No."

"You should."

Looking at her sister was like looking into a mirror at her 18 year old self. The house was dark and quiet. A few hours ago, the living room was crowded with her siblings and their families. Now her husband and kids were sleeping at a hotel. Olivia's sister insisted she stay a few more hours. They were almost two decades apart, but Olivia was her best friend. She stayed with Olivia and Edison every summer.

"Whose your boyfriend?"

"Steven Grant."

"Grant?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"No."

"He's from a good family. His dad owns a large company."

"Okay."

"Fitzgerald has always been nice to me."

"You need to get birth control tomorrow. I don't want you having to choose between college and a baby."

"Mom and dad are so proud of you. They're always bragging about your accomplishments. I hope they feel the same way about me when I'm your age."

"They are proud of you now."

"I guess you're right. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_Olivia held her new flip phone to her ear. She was broke, and her mom didn't like her having to rely on payphones when she was away from her dorm. Fitz waited a few months to call and ask about DC. Olivia was too embarrassed to tell him she was pregnant again. Fortunately, her boyfriend had a good job, and he was supportive. She didn't know how to tell her mom and dad about the pregnancy. She couldn't handle another abortion. She would find a way to finish college and be a mother._

_"How are you Olivia?"_

_"Everything is good."_

_"A lot has changed since you left. I don't want you to hear it from anyone else. I'm married."_

_"What?"_

_"Her name is Mellie. I didn't want to risk getting anyone pregnant without being married."_

_"She's pregnant!"_

_"Yes."_

_Olivia hung up the phone. Tears fell. How could he really let her go?_

**_/_**

**_"_**I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere with Kerrington."

"It's almost dark."

"I'm 17 mom. Kerrington is only a year older than me."

"She's an adult."

"I hate when you do that."

"What?"

"You've always treated us differently. Kerrington never had rules like me."

"Kerrington is my sister. I'm not responsible for her."

Savannah wanted to argue, but she didn't want to be grounded. A few minutes later, Kerrington and her boyfriend greeted them.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Davis."

"It's nice to meet you Steven."

"My dad says he went to school with you."

"Yeah, he was in a few of my classes."

"I thought you didn't know him." Kerrington said.

"I barely know Fitzgerald Grant. My daughter needs to be back at the hotel before 9:00. Keep her safe Kerrington."

"Sure thing Livvie." Steven said.

"What?"

"My dad says that's your nickname."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Baby!"_

"_Yeah, it's a baby."_

_Maya grabbed her one year old before she got too close to the newborn. Olivia couldn't look at her mom and dad. They came to DC to bring presents for the baby. She was married to Edison. Yet, she was ashamed to be a teen mom._

"Where is your husband?" Eli asked.

_"He's at work."_

_"That's a good place for him. I expected so much more from you Olivia. You were supposed to be successful. We gave you everything. You didn't struggle through poverty like your siblings. Your mom and I were very prepared for you."_

_"I'm still going to have a career."_

_"How?"_

/

"How is work Olivia?"

"It's fine."

"I'm glad you're here. I hope you don't get any crazy ideas before you leave."

"What?"

"The white boy. His son is dating Kerrington."

"You are so much like grandpa. His name is Fitz."

"Whatever. I don't want his child dating my child."

"Let Kerrington be happy."

"Olivia, I am very proud of you, but I don't want Kerrington knocked up before her 25th birthday."

"Why do you always give me a hard time about my unplanned pregnancy? You don't have these conversations with Janet or Marie. Is it because you and mom were teen parents when you had them?"

"You were supposed to be perfect. We gave you everything."

"I have my own firm. My pregnancy didn't stop me from accomplishing my goals."

"Good. It was a hard road for you. Kerrington will have an easier path to success."

"You should go dad. I don't want to argue with you."

"I expect to see you at the dinner table tomorrow evening."

"I'll be there."

Olivia walked Eli to the hall. He took the long way to the elevator. She was about to step back in her hotel room when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kerrington!"

_ "Savannah!"_

_Olivia smiled at their excitement. Kerrington staying for the summer was the highlight of their summer vacation. Olivia had her first job at a respected law firm, and she was pregnant with her second child. Her marriage was great, except for the letters hidden from her husband. Fitz was still trying to contact her. She hadn't spoken with him since the day she cried about his marriage. Of course she missed him. She would never stop loving Fitzgerald Grant._

_/_

"Fitz."

"Olivia."

"You can't be here."

"Is your husband here?"

"No."

"Are your kids here?"

"No."

"Good."

"What?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Fitz, it's been 20 years."

"And I never stopped loving you."

"I'm married with three kids."

"So am I."

Before Olivia could react, Fitz tilted her chin upward. He was playing with fire. Her husband could step off the elevator any minute. She pulled away. Fitz wasn't giving up. He followed her into the hotel room.

"You cannot be here."

Fitz ignored her words and pulled her into a kiss. Olivia tried to break away from him before melting in his arms. Fitz put his fingers in her waistband lowering her satin pajama pants. Olivia's heart was racing. She had to stop him. Instead, she let him slip her panties lower. Her eyes closed, and they opened wide when he entered her.

"We can't" she panted as he raised her leg higher over his arm.

It was over as quick as it began.

He let her leg fall and Olivia cried. "What did we do?"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. You need to leave, and I need emergency contraception."

He tried to kiss her again, and Olivia pushed him in the hall slamming the door behind him. She fell to the floor and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"This_ is Olivia Pope."_

_"Hi."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"You know me."_

_"Fitz?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why are you calling me?"_

_"I miss you, and you've been very busy. How's Olivia Pope and Associates?"_

_"I can't be your friend."_

_"We will always be more than friends."_

_/_

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"You look... disheveled. Are you sure you're okay mom?"

"Yes, did you have fun with Kerrington and Steven?"

"Yeah, we went bowling."

"That's great."

"Steven's dad knows a lot about you."

"Ok."

"Did you and him date?"

"No."

"It seems like you were more than friends."

"Are you ready for your senior year?"

"I'm not in a hurry for school to start. I wish summer vacation could be longer."

"Well, this time you came to Kerrrington. I know she's happy to see you."

"Yeah, she's really into her boyfriend...I don't think he likes her."

"Why do you say that?"

"He kept flirting with me whenever Kerrington wasn't paying attention."

"What do you mean flirting?'

"He gave me a lot of compliments. It made Kerrington jealous."

"Does he know you're 17?"

"Yeah, Kerrington told him that we're a year apart."

"I don't want you hanging out with him."

"Why not?'

"Because he's Kerrington's boyfriend, and he's too old for you."

"He's 18."

"Steven is Kerrington's boyfriend. Stay away from him."

"What if he likes me more than Kerrington?"

"You cannot steal my sister's boyfriend."

"Okay, I'll stay away from Steven. His dad wants to have dinner with you."

"What?"

"I met him at the bowling alley. He brought Steven some money for a few games. That guy really seems to like you. He asked for the name of our hotel."

"I need a glass of wine."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

_"You don't look happy."_

_"Edison, I don't want anymore kids."_

_"We didn't try to prevent a pregnancy."_

_"Savannah will be 18 in two years. Do you really want to start over?"_

_"Lucas is eight. We already started over."_

_/_

"You're calling me."

"Of course. You gave me your number."

"Kerrington is going to be mad."

"Who says she has to know about us?"

"You know what. I think your dad likes my mom. That's so weird."

"I bet they hooked up. Why do you think he wanted to know the name of your hotel?"

"My mom would never cheat on my dad."

"That's good to know. Are you going to dinner at Kerrington's house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but we can't be friends around Kerrington. My mom wants me to stay away from you."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Steven."

/

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to get back to work."

"I know you hate this town. I'm sure your family is happy to see you."

"I guess they are happy."

"Savannah likes it here. Kerrington is a great friend."

"I don't want her around any guys here."

"Why? She's just making new friends Liv."

"She needs to keep her mind on school."

"It's her vacation. Let the girl have fun bowling with Kerrington and her friends."

"It's more than that. I don't want to break up any fights between my daughter and sister."

"You think Savannah wants Kerrington's boyfriend?"

"I know she does."

"We raised her better than that."

"Savannah has always been jealous of Kerrington."

"They're best friends."

"No they're not. They're catty teenage girls."

"If you say so Liv."

"Goodnight Edison."

Their vacation would be cut short if Savannah couldn't stay away from Steven. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Olivia had to get plan B before her husband and kids got ready for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

_"We should go to the family reunion Liv. I'm sure everyone wants to see our new baby."_

_"I have to work."_

"You_ can take a vacation."_

_"Fine,_ we_ can go Edison."_

/

"I know you don't like it here."

Olivia paced back and forth around the living room with the fussy baby on her shoulder. She was waking up every few hours. Olivia couldn't leave if Emerie wouldn't stay sleep. Edison and their other kids were still sleeping. She was ready to leave the hotel as soon as Emerie stopped fussing.

"Looking for something?"

"What? Savannah why are you up so early. Go back to sleep baby. I'll get you breakfast in a few hours."

"I hate when you talk to me like that."

"Like what?"

"In that baby voice."

"You are my baby. You're bigger, but that doesn't change anything." Olivia smiled.

"Whatever, come downstairs to the lobby. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"We can't talk here."

Olivia stopped pacing. Emerie was sleep. "Okay, let me put Emerie down next to your dad."

A few minutes later, they were sitting in an empty lobby.

"What do you need?"

"You have some explaining to do mom."

"What?"

"You should be glad I found this and not dad."

"What are you talking about?"

Savannah put a wallet on the table and held up a driver's license. "How did this get in the hotel?"

"Where did you find that?"

"I came downstairs for some fresh air a few hours ago. This was on the floor."

"You know you can't go outside in the middle of the night."

"This isn't about me mom. Why are you dressed so early?"

"I'm on my way to get breakfast."

"The hotel has free breakfast. You're wearing a coat. Where are you going?"

"You don't question me."

"I bet you're going to get the morning after pill."

"What?"

"It's the perfect time to go to the store for it. You won't run into anyone you know this early, and dad is still sleeping. I know. I've done it myself a few times. Not for myself of course... I'm not having sex yet. I have taken friends to the pharmacy in your car before sunrise."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have a history with Steven's dad, and you're having sex with him."

Savannah smiled. "I'll make a deal with you. Kerrington won't know about me and Steven and dad won't know about you and Fitzgerald."

Olivia didn't smile or frown. She wasn't admitting to anything.

"I would never cheat on your dad. I'm going to get breakfast. Go back to sleep."

"Use a condom next time mom. Safe sex."


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Okay."_

_"You don't look happy."_

_Fitz poured himself a glass of scotch. He stole a bottle from his dad's liquor cabinet. This was all happening so fast._

_"You still want to be with that black girl."_

_"I don't want to be with Olivia. I married you."_

_"Only because your family doesn't want you with a black bitch. They don't want to deal with her attitude."_

_"Why is everyone so racist in this town?"_

_"I'm not a racist. I have black friends."_

_"I need some fresh air. This pregnancy is making you very ugly."_

_/_

"I need a drink."

"What?"

"I'm in love with two women, and I'm going to hurt one of them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I really like Kerrington, but I can't stay away from Savannah."

"Olivia's daughter?"

"She's perfect. Also, you left this at the hotel."

"My wallet."

"Savannah found it."

"We both need a drink." Fitz said, pouring scotch in two glasses.

"You're having an affair with Mrs. Davis."

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's complicated."

"I want to know everything."

"Olivia has always been the love of my life. I can't stop loving her."

"What about mom?"

"Mellie...I care about her."

"If I were you, I would get the woman I want."

"We have a life together. I can't leave our family. You need me."

"You can still be here for us."

"Olivia wouldn't leave her husband and kids."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I think so."

"I'm going to meet Kerrington's mom and dad at dinner today."

"Okay...Steven don't cheat on your girlfriend. Savannah is leaving next week."

"I'll try to stay away from her. I won't make any promises. Besides, we're not having sex. It's only emotional cheating."

"That's the worst kind of cheating." Fitz said, refilling his glass.


	10. Chapter 10

"What was that?" Olivia asked Maya.

"It's coming from upstairs."

Another loud rumble and the chandelier shook. "They're fighting." Olivia said.

"What?"

Olivia ran. Her heart pounding with every step. "Kerrington, let her go!"

"She stole my boyfriend!"

"Mom help!" Savannah cried.

"That's enough!" Maya shouted.

Kerrington pushed Savannah and marched towards Olivia.

"You need to control your damn kid!"

"That's enough Kerrington." Maya said.

"You failed to teach your daughter to respect me. I'm her aunt not her friend!" Kerrington shouted.

Olivia smiled, "Are you finished yelling at me?"

"No."

"Too bad. You don't get to speak anymore. Don't ever disrespect me, and you seem to be confused. I'm not your playmate. You have Savannah for that."

"You don't boss me around Olivia."

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

Maya leaned against the wall and let them argue. She wasn't breaking up another fight.

"Mom, you're going to let Olivia talk to me like that?"

"You're the same age as her child. Show some respect Kerrington."

"I'm a year older than Savannah."

"Whatever close enough." Maya shrugged. "I'm going downstairs."

"Olivia, you're not being fair!"

"I'm not choosing a side. There won't be anymore fighting over a boy."

"Her number is in his phone!"

"Mom can we go back to the hotel?"

"No, you owe Kerrington an apology."

"She started the fight!"

"We're not leaving without an apology."

Savannah gave Olivia a knowing look. Olivia was taking a big risk making Savannah apologize. If Edison found out anything, her marriage would be over.

"I'm sorry for flirting with Steven."

"I hate him." Kerrington cried.

"He likes you."

"I don't want him to come over for dinner."

"Edison and dad are back from the store. Can I get Emerie out of the car without you fighting?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Kerrington said, wiping her tears.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kerrington, someone's here to see you."

Maya invited Fitz into the foyer and waited for him to speak. Olivia was in the dining room with Edison and her kids. He wasn't invited to their dinner.

"Hi, have you seen Steven?"

"No."

"He was supposed to have dinner with you."

"Your son owes me an apology. He's a scumbag."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know where he is."

"Is Olivia here?"

"Why do you need to see Olivia?" Maya asked.

"She might know where he is."

"Kerrington go finish your dinner."

"Okay."

"Fitzgerald. Olivia is married. You cannot speak with her."

"I need to speak with her before she goes back to D.C."

"Why?"

Before he could answer, Olivia made her presence known to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Are you insane? My husband is here."

"We need to talk about the pregnancy."

"Olivia, what the hell is he talking about?" Maya asked.

"I'm not pregnant."

"You're having an affair?"

"Can you say it louder for the whole neighborhood mom?"

"I see where Savannah gets it from." Maya said.

"We can talk outside Fitz."

"Thank you."

Maya wasn't going to argue with Olivia.

"So what now?" Fitz asked.

"I took the pill."

"What if you still get pregnant?"

"I'll have an abortion."

"How are you going to explain that to your husband?"

"I don't know."

"We can be together Olivia."

"Listen to yourself Fitz. I'm married and so are you. We can't."

"I will give it all up for you."

"How old are your kids?"

"18 and twin 6 year olds."

"I had a baby last year. Do you really think I can get a divorce?"

"You can take your baby."

"You're asking me to give up my marriage for you."

"We are worth it Olivia."


	12. Chapter 12

_Olivia dropped her phone when she heard a rumbling noise above her head. Another loud noise followed by a loud cry._

_"Kerrington let her go!"_

_"She took my candy!"_

_"It's mine."_

_"Olivia gave it to me!" Kerrington cried._

_Olivia closed her eyes for a second. In another life, she was married to Fitz, they had a home in Vermont and no bratty kids. He was the mayor and she made jam._

_"Olivia!" Kerrington screamed with tears in her eyes._

_A loud wail came from the nursery. Olivia wanted to cry._

_"Mom Lucas is crying. He needs a bottle." Savannah said._

_"I'll get the bottle!" Kerrington said._

_"No, I'll get the bottle. I help mom with Lucas."_

_"If I break up one more fight, there won't be any fun this summer. No Chuckee Cheese."_

_"Okay, we can stop fighting." Kerrington said._

_"Can we go to the park today?" Savannah asked._

_"Yes." _

_Olivia made her way to the nursery. She grabbed her phone before grabbing a can of formula and a bottle._

_"I'll get you another bottle."_

_She wanted to call Fitz. He would know how to get her out of this marriage. The post partum depression was bad and Edison wasn't helpful._

/

Olivia poured the can of milk in the sink. Edison would have a problem with her leaving the hotel late a night. She needed a good reason to see Fitz. There was enough milk for one more bottle, and Emerie was fussy.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"To get more milk."

"I'll get it. You shouldn't be out this late at night."

"I'm fine. I'll call you if I have any problems Edison."

"Are you okay? You've been trembling since we left dinner." He said, taking the bottle from her hand.

"Yeah. I need a thicker sweater."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"You know I'm ready to get back to work."

"Okay."

Olivia slipped into her coat and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She waited until she was in the parking garage to call Fitz. He answered with a groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Can you meet me at the grocery store?"

He paused before answering. "Right now?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay Fitz."

"I'll be there."


	13. Chapter 13

_"I want to marry Olivia."_

_"I know you really care about that black girl. You can't marry her. It won't look right."_

_"I don't care mom."_

_"Fitz, your dad won't accept any half black kids in this house. You can be her friend. Leave it at that."_

_"He doesn't have a choice. She's pregnant."_

_"You are not serious."_

_"I am."_

_"You are not having a shot gun wedding around here. Not with a black girl."_

_/_

Fitz started his SUV and tried to get his thoughts together. Without a doubt, he wanted Olivia. How could they be together? His kids would hate him. He should have listened to his heart 20 years ago. He could have followed her to DC. They could have had a second home in Vermont. It was their favorite place. It was were she got pregnant with the baby she aborted. It was his idea to rent a house in Vermont for her 18th birthday. Olivia was worth more than a cheap motel or sex in his truck. He wanted their first time to be special.

He tried to get her away from her husband. She never called. His marriage was always held together by a thin thread. He tolerated his wife, and he fell into a deep depression after Mellie became pregnant with the twins. Steven was close to starting high school, and he would have a way out of his marriage when he left for college. They had to start over. His son and daughter were in first grade. How could he leave now? From what Steven told him about Savannah, Olivia had a young son and a baby. How could she leave? What if she was pregnant? A married woman couldn't hide an abortion from her husband. Not when they lived in the same house. He parked beside her in the empty parking lot and tapped on her window. She smiled and pointed to her phone. A few seconds later, she hung up.

"That was my husband."

"I'm surprised he let you go anywhere this late at night."

"The baby needs milk."

"So what now Olivia?"

"I want Vermont. Is it too late for that?"

"No it's not. It's just not simple anymore."

"I know. I have to leave my kids."

"Are you okay with that?"

Olivia's lip quivered, "I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

"I want a divorce."

"Why?"

"I'm not happy with our marriage."

"You want to leave."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize Olivia. You can go. You cannot take my kids with you."

"I know that. We don't need an expensive custody battle. I'll get them in the summer."

"When are you leaving?"

"Today."

"Are you going to say goodbye?"

"I'll call them later today.."

"Fitzgerald Grant, right."

"Yes."

"You were right about one thing. We shouldn't have gone to your hometown. I never imagined this would be the outcome. Goodbye Olivia."

The new school year was starting next week. Olivia made her decision. It was hard to leave. Savannah and Lucas were hanging out with their friends. Emerie was sleeping. Fitz was waiting outside in his car. He didn't have a lot to say. Mellie threw him out and the kids didn't want him to leave. He made an arrangement to get them in the summer.

"Goodbye Edison."

When Olivia stepped in his car, Fitz tried to smile. He was committed to the divorce when Olivia asked him to come to DC. There was no going back.

"You've made your decision?"

"I'm keeping it."

"Thank you."

Olivia nodded and wiped a tear. "I don't want to talk. Can you please drive to Vermont."

"Yes."

**The End**


End file.
